


Купон на продолжение

by Zael_Himera



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zael_Himera/pseuds/Zael_Himera
Summary: Карл точно решил, что он сделает в это Рождество. Однако все идет не совсем так, как он представлял: лучше.





	Купон на продолжение

После раздавшегося звонка, Карл бежит открывать дверь. Он улыбается, несмотря на то, что за дверью совсем не тот, кого он хочет увидеть больше всего. Мэгги и Глен радостно приветствуют его:

— С Рождеством! — Мэгги обнимает, а Глен жмет руку. Карл отвечает им тем же. С кухни выходит Лори и перехватывает внимание на себя, Карл удаляется обратно к ёлке и еще не развешанным гирляндам. Он слушает на фоне голоса родителей и гостей, пока обматывает ёлку будущими цветными огнями. Позже к нему присоединяется Энид, которой он очень рад, и отвлекает его от навязчивых мыслей и легкого волнения от того, что он задумал. 

Когда он заходит на кухню, Лори уже заканчивает с последними приготовлениями перед праздничным ужином. Кэролл и Глен тоже здесь. Карл понимает, что тут справятся и без него, поэтому он идет искать отца, который вместе с Дэрилом и Абрахамом уже тянут пиво из запотевших бутылок, попутно пытаясь развести огонь в их старом увешанном красными носками камине, который зажигают только в такие праздничные дни как Рождество. Они подшучивают друг над другом из-за того, что ни у кого добыть огонь еще не получилось.

Мэгги, сидящая в кресле с кружкой чего-то ароматного, окликает его:

— Хэй, Карл, может покажешь этим пьяным раздолбаям, как это делается? — Карл улыбается в ответ, мысленно благодаря ее за возможность показать отцу состоятельность хоть в чем-то, и соглашается.

— Будь осторожен, Карл! — ох, отец! Он все еще считает его маленьким рукожопом, вечно попадающим в неприятности, особенно после потери глаза. Но сегодня Карл не намерен что-то доказывать словами и портить кому-либо настроение. 

Развести огонь несложно, особенно после того, как кое-то — кого он с замиранием сердца ждет — позволял делать ему это на своем заднем дворе много раз. 

Дэрил хлопает его по плечу, а отец хвалит. Абрахам же предлагает дать ему бутылочку пива, но Карл отказывается. Он не уверен, что хочет быть пьяным и не способным связать пару слов, когда придется сделать то, что он рассчитывает сегодня сделать.

Хранить секрет и каждый раз отводить взгляд с каждым днем становится все труднее. Он почти научился не краснеть под взором пронзительных и будто уже все знающих глаз, но до сих пор его сердце трепещет при любом незначительном прикосновении. 

Да, сегодня Карл собирался признаться в симпатии. Про себя он это называет именно так, хотя понимает, что погряз намного глубже. Симпатию можно чувствовать к друзьям, одноклассникам, с которыми проводишь время, но никак не к тому, на кого бросаешься дрочить каждый раз, когда слышишь звук захлопывающейся входной двери. То, что он чувствует, намного, намного хуже. Даже у себя в голове он произносит это слово — любовь — шепотом, чтобы собственная совесть его случайно не услышала.

У него было время все обдумать. Он уже пережил шок и отрицание, когда понял, что чувствует что-то не то, что должен бы чувствовать. Признаться самому себе тоже было непросто, потому что объект его вожделения никак не вписывается в критерии нормального объекта интереса среднестатистического подростка мужского пола. Ни милого личика, ни развитых молочных желез, ни соразмерного возраста и ни отсутствующих родственных связей. Только каждую неделю отрастающая борода на наглом лице главаря разбойников, полувековая дата в паспорте и задушевные разговоры с его мамой о совместной юности в отчем доме. Карлу даже не с кем поделиться, потому что он уверен, что его точно запрут в психушке и станут пичкать таблетками если не от гомосексуализма, то от извращенных инцестных наклонностей.

Себя Карл уже давно оправдал. Он перестал считать себя нормальным подростком. С ужасным шрамом на пол-лица и постоянным любопытством окружающих сложно остаться собой и не изменить о себе мнение. Что удивительно, объект его обожания совсем не считает, что шрам портит Карла, и даже настаивает на том, чтобы он чаще снимал повязку и не сковывал себя. Это добавляет еще один камень на чашу весов, тянущую Карла в омут, против чаши весов здравомыслия.

Карлу почти семнадцать лет, а его подстрелили уже дважды, и оба выстрела изменили его. Он закостенел и повзрослел. Но не в глазах отца, теперь жаждущего сберечь его еще сильнее, когда Карл, наоборот, мечтает освободиться от его настойчивой опеки. Хотя бы мама это понимает и каждый раз убеждает Рика отпустить сына пообщаться с недавно вновь объявившимся дядей. Карл очень благодарен ей за это. Если бы не она, он бы сидел дома безвылазно и не мог с удовольствием проводить время с ее старшим братом. 

Да, Карл втюрился в своего родного дядю. Причем почти сразу же, как увидел, хоть еще и не осознал, что попал в ловушку.

Сперва он смирился с тем, что заинтересовался мужчиной. Затем нашел причины, почему возраст тоже не играет роли. Дольше всего он свыкался с мыслью, что они родственники, хотя, казалось бы, это было проще простого: Ниган не напоминал никого из его родни, и даже мама была совсем не похожа на него ни характером, ни вообще. Кроме того, Карл не общался с ним с детства, он едва его помнил и уже забыл, что в шесть лет именно Ниган научил домашнего мальчика Карла первому бранному слову. Кстати, отец не любит его и за это в том числе.

Да, предмет его влажных снов зовут Ниган. Странное имя, Карл никогда не слышал такого. Карл думает, что это просто двинутая фантазия того поколения, которое решило, что имена в духе Глен, Дэрил и Мэрл будут звучать классно и оригинально. Ну да, не спутаешь. 

Раздается очередной звонок в дверь. Карл, подрывавшийся каждый раз, как слышал его, в этот раз немея поволочил ноги в сторону двери, будто ему предстояло выступить с признанием прямо сейчас, да еще и перед всеми. Если до этого была вероятность, что это другие приглашенные, то теперь было без вариантов: это он. Все остальные гости уже собрались.

Ниган был специфичным человеком. У него бесконечный запас почти одинаковых белых футболок, и бреется он раз в неделю. Да, Карл отслеживал и не раскаивается. Сегодня понедельник, значит его лицо гладкое и дьявольские ямки на щеках будут сносить крышу Карлу сильнее, чем обычно. Карл волнуется и открывает дверь.

— С Рождеством! — Ниган самодовольно улыбается ему. На нем неизменная кожаная куртка и красная шапка. — О, пацан! Где же твой Санта, что тебя объездит? 

Карл непонимающе смотрит на него и краснеет. Его разум быстро рисует различные картины эротического содержания. Он хочет что-то ответить, но краснеет снова, осознавая, что на Нигане как раз-таки шапка Санта Клауса и фантазии связаны непосредственно с ним. 

— Расслабься, Карл, — его взгляд теплеет, — я пошутил. — Ниган проходит в дом, дергая Карла за искусственные рожки у него на голове. Какой же Карл идиот! Он совсем забыл про плюшевые оленьи атрибуты, что надела на него мама. Карл опять попал впросак. 

Поприветствовать Нигана выходят Лори, Рик и другие заждавшиеся гости. Карлу поручено найти куда повесить его куртку, и он незаметно мнет ее в руках. Он бы еще занюхал ее, но если его поймают за этим делом, будет куда более чем странно, поэтому он вешает ее поверх своего пальто.

Карл следует за всеми в гостиную и незаметно следит за Ниганом, получающим свою бутылку пива. Как же он горяч. Карл разглядывает его профиль и прислушивается к его низкому глубокому смеху, когда он подшучивает над Абрахамом и Гленом, раздражая отца и поднимая градус общения. Он не может отвести взгляд от морщинок возле его глаз и рта, делающих его и так невероятно привлекательного еще более невероятно привлекательным. Карл жадно смотрит на его худые увитые венами предплечья и кисти и чуть ли не облизывает губы. Он бы так и пялился на Нигана, не смея заговорить при всех, если бы его не позвала мама помочь накрыть на стол.

За праздничным столом он сидит молча, каждый раз пряча взгляд, когда на него смотрит Ниган. Карл вполуха слушает разговоры взрослых и разве что невпопад отвечает на их глупые вопросы, поглощенный своими мыслями. Он то лихорадочно думает, что время уходит и у него ничего не получится, то нервно ковыряет еду, представляя, как он будет изъясняться перед дядей. Вообще-то он тренировался и готовил речь и не должен оплошать.

Карл краем глаза наблюдает за Ниганом, который в своей насмешливой манере выспрашивает дела у Мэгги. Лори, видимо из-за того, что знакома с Ниганом со дня своего рождения и благодаря этому привычная к его способу общения, смеется его грубоватым шуткам. Это же делает и Карл до тех пор, пока Ниган не переключается на него и не заставляет краснеть уже его самого от двусмысленности вопросов. Ужасно то, что второе дно этих слов понимает только их владелец и Карл. И Карла бесит, что он не может подавить краску, бросающуюся к щекам, глядя в эти темные завораживающие глаза. У него стучит кровь в ушах, когда он пытается ответить так же остроумно и так же непрозрачно для всех остальных и терпит неудачу за неудачей. Ниган смеется, тепло разглядывая его, будто хваля за попытки отбиться, хоть и провальные. Почему когда они наедине, Карлу не так стремно? Наверное, потому, что тогда позориться не перед кем, кроме себя самого, мысленно поясняет он и продолжает исподтишка любоваться Ниганом, обратившим внимание на другую жертву своего острого языка. 

Похоже, иммунитет только у Лори. Она, изрядно выпившая вина, отвечает ему так же дерзко, иногда не стесняясь выражений. Карл не знал, что его мать способна противостоять Нигану. Энид пинает его под столом, делает большие глаза и улыбается. Карл улыбается в ответ. А вот отцу не до смеха, Карл видит его недовольное лицо. Рик, и так едва согласившийся на присутствие Нигана на празднестве лишь из-за угрозы скандала со стороны Лори, может сорваться в любую секунду. Если Карл не предпримет что-нибудь, отец выйдет из словесной перепалки опозоренным и злым, потому что Ниган его точно уделает в этом боевом искусстве. Узнавать, чем может закончиться стычка в другом, Карл совершенно не хочет. Благо, все уже поели, и Карл быстро предлагает устроить соревнование в Мортал комбат на приставке. Большинству нравится эта идея.

Карл проигрывает Кэролл в третьем туре, обойдя Глена и Розиту. За это его заставляют выпить бокал вина, — да, проигрывающий пьет — с разрешения отца, конечно же.

Карл немного наблюдает за игрой и за тем, как Энид в два раунда рвет Абрахама, а Ниган — Иисуса. Карл решает как-нибудь подразнить Пола его кличкой. Кажется, Ниган плохо на него влияет.

Карл уходит в соседнюю комнату, освещаемую только гирляндами, и становится возле ёлки у окна. Его почти не видно из гостиной, где все веселятся и пьют. Карл волнуется и повторяет то, что собирается сказать. Он сбивается, ругается и начинает по новой несколько раз. 

— Ничего не выйдет, — Карл опирается на подоконник и прижимается лбом к стеклу. Он обреченно разглядывает переливающийся огнями дом на той стороне улицы. В этом году еще совсем не было снега, и поэтому Карлу кажется, что Рождество совсем не Рождество.

— Что, пацан, грустишь, что вместе со снегом пропала надежда на рождественское чудо?

Карл вздрагивает и надеется, что Ниган все-таки не умеет читать мысли. Он отлипает от окна и поворачивается к Нигану, на чьем лице меняются тени от мигающих цветных лампочек, которыми усеяна комната. На нем все еще та дурацкая шапка Санты, а свои рога Карл уже успел снять, хоть мама и умилялась его ушкам, по ее мнению, мило выглядывающим меж волос.

Он быстро осматривает его с ног и до головы и еще раз отмечает, какой он специфичный мужик. Хотя бы то, что его рука все время замотана в эластичный бинт. Ниган отвечает на вопросы об этом тем, что, мол, бейсболист должен беречь рабочую кисть, чтобы не получить травму. Но, насколько Карл знает, в бейсбол Ниган давно не играет и даже не тренирует команду. 

Как-то после долгих приставаний Карла и обещаний никому не рассказывать, особенно самому Нигану, Лори раскололась, что под бинтом у него продольные шрамы: он слишком сильно переживал потерю жены. Тогда это заставило Карла переосмыслить его поведение и перестать воспринимать его подколы близко к сердцу. Он даже мысленно жалеет его, но, конечно же, никогда не скажет ему об этом. Одновременно черная мысль о том, что теперь никто — никакая красивая женщина — не стоит между Карлом и объектом его воздыханий, заставляет его совесть корчиться в муках.

— Эй, Карл, думаешь твой отец оценит, что мы ушли от всего празднества и веселья и жмемся тут в углу? — хитро спрашивает Ниган, играя бровями, будто приглашая Карла вместе посмеяться над неприязнью Рика к Нигану.

Карл бросает взгляд в сторону, туда, где находится общая комната, не отделенная даже дверью, и откуда доносится музыка и веселый смех. 

Карл выдыхает и решается.

— Ниган, я... — он неловко поднимает взгляд на Нигана, опершегося плечом о стену возле окна. На его лице интерес. Карл старается отбросить мысли о том, как он хочет погладить его по сегодня гладкой щеке или провести большим пальцем вдоль губ.

— Ну, — Ниган вскидывает бровь, — продолжай. 

Карл сглатывает и вновь отводит глаз. Он не думал, что это будет настолько трудно. Он злится на себя и, кажется, даже тихонько рычит. Карлу кажется, что он берет себя в руки.

— Я должен сказать тебе кое-что, — он хмурится и вновь заглядывает в глаза Нигану, и под этим насмешливым и одновременно понимающим взглядом вся его решимость куда-то испаряется, и он замолкает. 

— Наверное, ты хочешь сказать, что я самый замечательный дядя на свете, потому что принес тебе рождественский подарок! — Карл непонимающе моргает, когда Ниган достает из заднего кармана неприглядный — но все-таки с бантиком — сверток. Он толкает его в руки Карлу и продолжает, самодовольно улыбаясь во все свои идеальные тридцать два, — а еще то, что я самый харизматичный и сексуальный сукин сын в этом богом забытом городе и что ты не против проводить со мной все свободное время, потому что я такой сногсшибательный и интересный.

Карл ошарашен настолько, что не может вымолвить ни слова. Он подвис еще на месте с подарком, который теперь сжимал в руках. Все пошло не так, как он задумывал. Вторая часть тирады Нигана все еще обрабатывалась в его мозгу и тяжело воспринималась. Чертово вино! Мысли путаются.

— Это что? — тупо спрашивает он и смотрит на Нигана, закатывающего глаза.

— Карл, серьезно? Это подарок, — его голос становится тише и полон заговорщицких ноток, — только никому не говори, я делают вид, что слишком брутален, чтобы дарить подарки на Рождество.

Карл рвет обертку. Это кастет. Он вспоминает, как в середине осени говорил Нигану, что опасается некоторых распоясавшихся хулиганов в школе. Карл неверяще смотрит на него. За это он и ценит Нигана — за то, что посчитал уместным доверить Карлу такую опасную вещь и возможность самому решить проблему.

— Потом я научу тебя, как с ним обращаться, — Ниган улыбается, закусив кончик языка, как довольный кот. И Карл отдал бы все, чтобы этот язык оказался у него во рту.

— Спасибо, — он замолкает все еще растерянный. Они оба отвлекаются на соседей, запускающих пиротехнику посреди пустой дороги.

Мотивы Нигана часто непонятны. Как и сейчас. Казалось бы, кастет не игрушка и осуждаемая законом вещь, ее использование может принести больше бед, чем пользы. Но Карл привык, что в дальнейшем всегда оказывается, что Ниган был прав, поступив когда-то так, а не по-другому. Поэтому Карл без вопросов кладет подарок в карман.

Ниган рядом с Карлом, наклоняется вперед, чтобы лучше видеть взмывающие вверх заряды из невысокого окна. Он опирается поверх него рукой, и Карл слышит шорох сухих листьев. Они поднимают головы вверх.

У Карла в миг заводится сердце. Над окном омела. Они оба практически под ней. Кто додумался повесить ее туда? Карл благодарит и проклинает того человека. Его мысли возвращаются к тому, что он собирался рассказать. Сердце стучит как сумасшедшее.

Ниган тихо рокочуще смеется, мягко берет Карла за подбородок и целует его в лоб. Ровно там, где заканчивается повязка и начинается кожа. Карл, закрывший глаз в предвкушении и пытающийся подавить стук сердца под горлом, разочарованно выдыхает и непроизвольно облизывает губы, глядя на губы ставшего слишком родным для него человека.

Карлу кажется, или расстояние между ними чуть ли не искрится? 

Он поднимает взгляд на глаза Нигана, который неотрывно смотрит на него ответ. Карл краснеет. Ниган медленно оглядывается на соседнюю комнату, откуда раздаются звуки спора и смеха, и облизывается. Карл, пытающийся сосредоточиться на своих мыслях пропускает момент, когда Ниган целует его снова. Уже не в лоб.

У Карла кружится голова толи от вина, толи от близости. Он не может поверить в происходящее и закрывает глаз. Губы Нигана аккуратно и не напористо касаются его собственных. У Карла сбивается дыхание, и он открывает рот, надеясь на что-то более глубокое, но не смея шагнуть первым на чужую территорию. Но вопреки его надеждам Ниган лишь нежно втягивает его нижнюю губу и с сухим чмоком выпускает ее, разрывая поцелуй. Карлу хватает и этого.

Его сердце готово пробить ребра и с восторженными воплями убежать восвояси. Он боится сдвинуться и открыть глаз, не желая разрушать свое рождественское чудо. Он шепчет:

— А это что? — он-таки смотрит на Нигана, боясь, что если слишком сосредоточится на случившемся, то его стошнит от передозировки собственными ощущениями и чувствами.

— А это купон на продолжение, — Ниган даже шепот может сделать торжественным и самодовольным. — Если конечно же ты захочешь использовать его после всего этого, — он обводит взглядом помещение. — Счастливого Рождества. — Он подмигивает, и в его глазах пляшут черти. 

Больше ничего не объясняя, Ниган хлопает парализованного Карла по плечу, разворачивается и уходит. Карл смотрит ему в след, поглощенный своими взбудораженными, как потревоженный рой пчел, мыслями. В какой-то мере Карл тормоз. До него еще не скоро дойдет, что же в действительности произошло.

Он оборачивается к окну и с удивлением видит падающие снежинки. Первый снег в этом году и в самое Рождество.


End file.
